Fortunae Meae
by ice and coffee
Summary: "The Artisan of My Fate." A series of drabbles depicting Yuni (mostly) and other KHR characters in different settings. And a dumping ground for my plot bunnies. UPDATED: Program Shutdown and Welcome to the World of Guertena.
1. Alea Iacta Est

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR.**

* * *

**Alea Iacta Est**

_"The die has been cast."  
- _Suetonius to Julius Caesar

"Live on." That had been her brother's last command as he laid dying in his own pool of blood. "You are the last of our family. Live on, for all our sakes if not your own."

And then he was gone, swallowed by the flames that now consumed Rome in all her glory.

Yuni clenched her fists, struggling to put up a brave front as she faced the Germanic barbarian who had pointed his sword at her. A frightened determination blazed in her eyes as she stood, trembling and defiant.

Deep blue met obsidian black.

"What do you want, _girl_?"

* * *

**A/N: Sacking of Rome, 410. Yuni escapes and joins a group of Germanic "barbarians." **


	2. Pocket Full of Posies

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR.**

* * *

**Pocket Full of Posies**

_Ring-a-ring-a-roses,  
A pocket full of posies;  
Ashes! Ashes!  
We all fall down._

"There is nothing I can do," Yuni shook her head sorrowfully. "Even Mother was unsuccessful in finding a cure."

The three of them - Yuni, Tsuna, and Fuuta - were the only ones left in the village. The plague had taken away everyone else already.

"I had a dream," she said at last, looking down at Fuuta's sickly form. "There is a man with white hair who may know what to do."

There was a brief silence as Tsunayoshi processed her words. His head snapped back up, brown eyes hopeful.

He hesitated.

"Yuni…will you come with me to find him?"

* * *

**A/N: The Black Death. Fuuta has fallen to it, and it appears that Tsuna and Yuni are the only ones immune to it. She is the daughter of the village priestess, and they set out to find Byakuran who apparently knows how to cure it. **


	3. Kokkei na Yume

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR, nor the Vocaloid song.**

* * *

**Kokkei na Yume**

_Lalulalula_  
_Shall we dance together?_  
_Mister moon is still slumbering tonight (Did you call me? said a turnip head.)_  
_See? The coffin I was in now no longer is here!_  
_Our world has no sunlight! (La balula la happy day!)_

Tsuna shuddered as he stared at the eerie town. An old wooden sign creaked noisily as it swung back and forth with the wind. "Kokkei Town," it announced in faded letters.

This was it. After all those years of searching, this was where the trail led to.

"There's something...off about this town," he murmured uneasily to his guardians. Dark shadows loomed over the bright colors of the town, and all the inhabitants out and about were dressed in the strangest costumes.

It reminded him of the creepy American holiday – Halloween, was it?

But Giotto and Yuni's clues led them here.

* * *

**A/N: Based on Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume. Giotto and Yuni go missing before the start of the series. Both lead behind clues that eventually lead to this creepy town. Tsuna and his guardians come to investigate. **


	4. Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me!

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR. Or PotC. **

* * *

**Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me!**

_"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means 'no'."_  
- Hector Barbossa to Elizabeth Swann

"This makes no sense."

"How so?"

"I'm being kidnapped. By a female pirate."

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

Yuni kicked the blond's ribs, which only resulted in a raspy sort of laughter. Why did she agree to kidnapping the commodore again? She glared at him, crossing her arms angrily. And why had it been so ridiculously easy to kidnap him?

"...Hey, aren't you the governor's daughter that was kidnapped a while back? How'd you end up as a pirate?"

"Will you shut up already? And I thought you were a commodore - how'd you let yourself get caught so easily?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Based on Pirates of the Caribbean, as you can probably tell. Because we need more stories like these. However, if I were to ever write this story (highly unlikely, seeing how much work I have to do), the whole dramatic romance thing would probably not happen. I don't know. **

**Anyways, busier than ever. D: So less dumping of ideas, because I need to focus on that novel instead. I'll try to dump something here every week, but no guarantees. **


	5. The Investigation Bureau

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR. **

* * *

**The Investigation Bureau**

"There's been a murder at your high school, brats." Kyoko, Yuni, Tsuna, and Reborn looked up at Haru's words.

The old woman tossed them the daily newspaper, and sure enough, the front page title read, "MYSTERY MURDER AT NAMIMORI HIGH." Reborn immediately began scanning the article as Tsuna groaned.

His next words summed up the situation perfectly: "Hibari-san is going to be pissed."

Yuni tapped her fingers against the table absentmindedly. "I wonder if we're going to be hired to find the murderer..."

"Most likely," Kyoko answered as she turned back to her breakfast. "In the meantime, we'll start investigating."

* * *

**A/N: This idea occurred to me sometime last year. When I finished hashing out the basic plotline for this, I realized the title read "IB." [/sighs] IB History HL, I have so many regrets. Anyways. This is somewhat based on The Cat Returns (the idea of a bureau that helps people) and then the string of murders were to be based on fairytales. Clarifying some roles...Reborn is a third year at Namimori High, Tsuna is a second year, Yuni a first year, Kyoko a teacher, and Haru was the baa-chan that lived with them. No, I did not know what I was thinking. **


	6. Program Shutdown

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or The Bourne Legacy.**

* * *

**Program Shutdown**

_"But you and I have our jobs because we've got the strength to do what's necessary. And I'm sorry, but right now, this is it."_  
―Eric Byer to Lt. Gen. Don Paulsen on the termination of Operation Outcome

Today was just not her day, Yuni mused bitterly.

Twenty-four hours ago, her colleague had gone off the deep end and killed everyone working at Sterisyn-Morlanta. Except for her. And just when she thought the mess was over, Yuni was almost killed. Again.

Not that her current situation was any better.

She was in a car with an Outcome participant, one with strange pineapple hair and demanding for chems. Her chances of survival were steadily dropping.

"I don't have any chems!"

Five - his name was Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro - obviously didn't believe her.

...Her life really sucked right now.

* * *

**A/N: I just watched The Bourne Legacy this weekend with my mom. Yes, I'm hooked. Whatever. Sorry for a late update, but hey - school. I might not get a chance to update for a while, not with that IOP and that IA. And CAS. Anyways, brief synopsis. It follows the plot of the movie. If I do write it, I probably would introduce a few deviants. But yes. **


	7. Welcome to the World of Guertena

**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR or Ib. **

* * *

**Welcome to the World of Guertena**

_"Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you jump in?"_  
- Fabricated World

Yuni wasn't quite sure what just happened.

One minute they were inspecting a painting, and then vines were suddenly shooting out from the ground. She had tried to hurry across to where Tsuna was, but she found herself on the other side of the barrier with Byakuran instead.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. It could've been her imagination, but she swore Byakuran had grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her back to his side.

"Are you two alright?" Tsuna asked frantically as they were separated.

Byakuran grinned. "Ah - that scared me~"

"Yuni?" Tsuna turned to her. "Are you hurt?"

Yuni shook her head. "That...That was scary."

Tsuna grimaced in reply. "That was startling…" He closed his eyes and exhaled. "But as long as you're not hurt." Opening his eyes, Tsuna scanned the obstacle. "But with these things in the way...I can't get over there."

He couldn't cut it down either - the vines were made of...stone?

Suddenly, Byakuran piped up, "Yuni-chan, you have a key, right? Maybe it opens that room over there~ Maybe we can find something to cut these down." He pointed at the door on their right.

"Should we go look?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, so here's a "bonus" chapter. It's twice as long. I was inspired by Faliara's review, so thank you! This takes place just before Mary and Ib wander off into the room, leaving Garry by himself. It was a little difficult to decide the characters at first, but then everything just sort of fell into place. **


End file.
